My Past
by Razuri-Android-18
Summary: A background story on the past of Android 17 and Android 18


_I remember it as if it were yesterday...Though it was years back when it took place...almost as if it were another lifetime. My past..how I came to be what I am today..what I once resented with all of my being..  
An Android..This is my story. And my brothers._

A blonde female sat on the cold tile floor, wearing nothing but a thin gown like those one would see in a hospital. Her hair was greasy and matted, as if she had not bathed in quite some time, looking far too frail and breakable. She was incredibly thin..by looking at her one would think she was sickly or had some kind of eating disorder, her eyes sunken in and lips cracked.

She felt no better than she looked..she was dying. Slowly but she knew she would not be able to revel in the luxury that was death..no, that man..that Doctor as he called himself, would not allow her that peace. The female looked to the only other person in the room, a male with dark raven hair.

He lay in bed on his side, the only movements he made being the gentle rise and fall of his chest. This was her brother..He looked just as bad as her. The endless surgeries had taken more of a toll on him than herself, making him incapable of much movement. She slowly stood, staggering over to the bed.

"Rapisu...we..we have to get out of here..Can you walk?" The blonde asked in a raspy tone, her voice hoarse from disuse.

"I can move..but I'll only slow you down..Just go without me." Came the reply from Rapisu, his voice laced with pain and also a hint of fear.  
"No! I won't do this without you..Now, come on." Razuri growled in a hushed tone, wrapping an arm around her brother before helping him out of bed. She was weak as it was so being support for herself and her brother was by no means an easy feat.

Footsteps on the tiled floor could be heard as the blonde guided her brother from the room. Their breathing was already labored and they had barely gotten anywhere yet.. As they walked the raven haired male groaned, a few of his stitches popping open in which crimson began blooming on the side of his gown.

Having one arm around his waist the female felt the warm liquid seeping out onto her arm. Sapphire hues widened in alarm, her breath hitching. She led him down the hall to a darkly lit corner before sitting him down, panic in her gaze.

Razuri had to weigh her options. If they continued on they could get out but her brother could be fatally injured for all she knew..If she stayed he could get medical attention but then they would be back to step 1 all over again.

"Sis...just...just go. What's the worst he can do to me now?" The raven haired male asked with a weak cocky grin as he looked up to her, his light blue eyes full of pain.  
"I can't go with you.." He continued, tone wavering ever so slightly.

"NO DAMMIT! If..If you are staying then I am too..We're family..all we have left." The blonde bellowed, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes as she stood before him, trembling.  
"I won't abandon you..You're my little brother, you idiot..." She said more softly before tears slid down her cheeks.

"How..touching and disgusting this little scene is. As much as I would love to listen to this soap opera I have plans for the two of you." Came the cold voice of none other than Doctor Gero. He had walked up easily while the two had been distracted.

"Get lost you freak! Let us go!" Razuri growled, swinging a pathetically weak punch at their captor. He easily dodged before moving behind her, hitting her pressure point.

The blonde female went down with a groan, knocked out as soon as she hit the ground.

It was then that the raven haired male knew it was all over...The doctor had won..now here they lay broken and completely at his disposal.

Razuri's vision swam as she very slowly opened her eyes, everything completely out of focus. The first thing that she could remember was pain.  
Pain shooting through her as if someone was poking her with a white hot branding iron except for she felt it through her entire being.  
Vaguely she could hear the sounds of buzzing equipment around her, focusing on it until her vision came back. Her gaze shifted from the white ceiling above to the bed beside her in which her brother resided. She was pleased to see that Gero hadn't taken him off somewhere but he looked just as rough as her.

His torso was wrapped up in bandages..So very many bandages. What about her? She looked down as best she could, almost letting out a hoarse gasp. She was covered in just as many bandages. So that meant that Gero had gone through with the surgery while she was passed out. They were no longer just human. That disgusting man had taken one thing that they had never wanted to lose..their humanity. Hate flowed through her, fiery and overpowering until a voice jarred her from her thoughts.

"Sis..?" Rapisu asked from where he lay on the bed across from her own. Razuri made herself smile half convincingly before she looked to her brother calmly.

"Yeah..I'm alright. How are you?" She answered, more concerned with his well-being than her own at the moment. Razuri just wanted to make sure that her twin would be able to make it through this. She had to be strong for him now.

"I can't say I'm anywhere near alright...I slowed you down. Now look at us. We are both stuck here being this old mans sick experiments. Now what do we do? What can we even do? We're under that bastards control now." Rapisu responded, his blue hues narrowing and face contorting into one of rage but also regret.

"Rapisu, we are going to get through this. I promised you we would, remember?" She asked, extending her hand to him. The dark haired male seemed to hesitate for a brief moment before he extended his hand as well only to hold hers for a brief moment.  
"Yeah..together." He agreed, facial expression softening a little bit.

Whatever they had to endure next as creations of the evil Doctor Gero at least they had eachother.


End file.
